


Bottoms Up

by gayboyjared



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec is such a whore, Bottom Alec, Drunk Sex, F/M, Just Fucking Sex, Minimal Prep, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyjared/pseuds/gayboyjared
Summary: You and your boyfriend of sorts, Alec Hardy, are drunk at a bar. Alec wants the two of you to go back home. He thinks he's going to top, boy oh boy is he wrong.





	Bottoms Up

I sat at the bar with my boyfriend of sorts, a glass of whiskey held gently in my hand. I swirled it around, the liquid almost pouring out of the top of it. My eyes danced over to him, Alec Hardy, who was staring right back at me. A faint red painted on his cheeks, he flicked his tongue over his teeth, forming a smirk. He leaned forward, his breath having a strong scent of the same whiskey, “Shall we go home?” I purred and nodded, his Scottish accent making me want to fuck him in this bar. Though no need to get in trouble for that again. 

I finished my glass, slid money onto the bar, looking Hardy up and down. I gripped his hand, thanking the bar keep, and fumbled out the door. The lights blurred mixing together, the sounds of the night pounding in my head. I attempted to gain enough composer to make it back to our place. I shut my eyes for a moment, stopping in the sidewalk. A tightening on my hand, I swayed into Hardy. His arms wrapped around me, I fell into him, “Just trying to sober out for a moment.” “I get you, me too,” his head laying on my own, his nose squishing into hair. 

My senses came back a bit more and I looked up at him, smiling, “Shall we?” He nodded gently as we walked back home. The scent of sea water filled my lungs, a smile on my face. We finally arrived home, I unlocked the door quickly. Moonlight poured in through the large windows, the scent of pineapple danced over my nose as we fell into the house. Hardy gripped me quickly, pulling me into a wet and sloppy kiss. 

He gripped at the back of my hair, swirling his tongue around my mouth. I gently moaned into the kiss, purring at his dominance. We parted from the kiss, a trail of spit connecting us. He held my face in his hands and smiled, a warm smile that was regularly never shown. He gripped my throat and almost threw me on the couch, my pupils dilated as I watched his movement. I gripped at his shirt desperately pulling him into me to share another sloppy, whiskey flavored kiss. My hands fell into his hair, I gripped the dark brown locks. A moan tenderly leaving his lips as he fell into me. 

I quickly pushed him off me and onto the ground, I took into consideration my power of being able to take down a man a full foot taller than me. Both of us tumbling to the soft fur rug under us, shock written on Hardy’s face. I smirked and rubbed down his chest, the white button down shirt feeling soft under my fingers. I grind into him, his hard-on begging to be pleased. I arched my back and pressed my chest against him, my hands falling back to his hair. I gripped it on the side and tugged, I was rewarded with a sharp moan. His exposed neck called my name, I leaned down and kissed his chin, trailing down. I started to bite the base of his neck, he thrusted upward in response, and I purred. 

Dominance fully taking over. I moved back up examining him under me, desperate and begging. This must be what I look like, I understand why just the view gets Hardy off. My delicate hand falling onto his throat, pressing tightly on the sides, cutting off some blood flow. “O-oh fuck,” Hardy attempted to grab my hips, I stopped him, gripping his wrist. “No touching unless I say so,” I hissed. He nodded gently, not breaking eye contact. I pressed my chest back onto him, “good boy.” I gently bit his earlobe and whispered in his ear, “I’m already so wet for you.” He purred, desperately grinding into me. I unbuttoned my shorts and grabbed Hardy’s hand. I let him slide his hand in my pants, “you like it when you make me wet?” I snap at him. 

He nodded, “ye-yes,” his fingers gently teasing my entrance. “Good,” I quickly hop up. Hardy attempted to get up, but I put my foot to his chest, my heel digging ever so slightly into him. “Down,” I command, he does so, I keep my foot there just in case. I slip my shorts off, kicking them to the side. I sat on Hardy’s thighs, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slightly. I palmed him through his boxers, high pitched moans leaving his filthy mouth. “That’s all I’m giving you,” I growl. 

He almost whines moving his head to look at me. “What?” I study the details in his face, “I get no prep, you get no prep. Raw and animalistic.” A smirk formed on his face, I pulled down his boxers down slightly, just enough for me to admire his dick fully. I held his length in my hands, forever loving the girth I could hold in my hands. Every time I see his dick I know I’m going to be completely filled and pleased. I have to avoid putting his tip in my mouth. 

I push my underwear aside, gently fingering myself, feeling how wet I truly was. I used my own fluids to gently lube his dick, only a tiny bit of prep. I may be topping him, but I don’t want it to be uncomfortable. I rub his tip against my entrance, “You want to be in me?” I ask teasingly, already knowing his answer. “Yes,” he swallows, “of course.” I tease him a bit more, short moans came from him, before I finally slide onto him. His breath hitched as in one full movement he was completely inside of me. 

I slowly started to ride him, “You liking this? You whore,” I smirk. His moans increasing in length and loudness, his eyes closed from pleasure. “Look at me,” I swiftly smack his cheek and grip his throat. He quickly gasped and obeyed, looking at me. “Good boy,” I purr and kiss him. I increased my speed and gripped at Hardy’s shirt. His eyes were covered in lust, yet they looked submissive. Like a dog begging for a treat, I chuckle and smirk at him. I quickly took his shirt and tore it open, buttons popping off. 

Hardy moaned as my tongue slid over his now exposed nipples. I quickly started leaving marks on his chest, claiming him as my own. I left one just above where his collar rests, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide it. “I’m going to cum soon,” Hardy said breathily. “Is that so?” I kissed his chin, “Want to cum in me?” “Yes,” Hardy moaned, “please.” “Beg for it,” I whispered in his ear. He continued to do so, begging desperately to cum in me. 

Once I felt like he was pleading enough I told him he could. With a few more deep thrusts his semen shot into me, along with a loud moan from Hardy. I smiled and caught my breath, Hardy looking at the ceiling and smiling. “That was amazing,” he stated, starting to get up. I stepped up and gripped his hair, “you think we are done?” I chuckle and sit on the couch, “Eat me out.” An almost nervous look fell onto Hardy’s face, but he obeyed. 

A humiliating process frankly, his tongue liking and exploring me, consuming some of his own cum. I laid a leg on his shoulder and moaned out his name. A rush of ecstasy danced over my body as I came on Hardy’s face. Rushes of pleasure shaking through me in waves. My vision came to and I pulled his face up so I could examine it, “You’re such a good boy.” I said, rubbing my thumb over his beard, he smiled at my compliment. “A good boy like you deserves to be the big spoon tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Wrote this purely for myself, but decided to share with the world.


End file.
